


Uniting The Universe

by writingfordayz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, klance, klance one shot, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfordayz/pseuds/writingfordayz
Summary: Can Keith marry Allura and bring peace to the universe if that means losing Lance?
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Uniting The Universe

Keith had never been so wrong in his life. Standing up at the altar with thousands of guests, Altean, Galran, Human, Balmerian, Olkarian, Arusian, and Puigian included, watching as he stands a mere foot from Allura and a mere minute from their unity. 

At the end of Sendak’s reign, it was decided that the best course of action would be to appoint a reliable leader to the Galra Empire, and since Keith was the one who’d stripped the title from its former leader, the Galra would more easily accept him, but Shiro had also thrown in the idea of uniting sides to end the fighting once and for all. Allura was essentially the head of the resistance, and bringing together the disputing sides through marriage could bring peace, but at what cost? 

Pink flower petals rained down on them, small clusters landing in her hair. She was undoubtedly beautiful though her beauty didn’t claim his heart; it broke it because he knew who’d appreciate her looks, her confidence, and wit more than he ever could. He glanced behind him to see Lance standing behind Shiro; he’d chosen both to be his best men since Shiro was his brother and Lance, well if he couldn’t be holding Lance’s hands instead of Allura’s he figured that would have to be the next best thing. 

Lance’s eyes were locked with his, tears coating his freckled cheeks. All the destruction and death, the torture he’s reminded of when he sleeps does nothing to Keith in comparison to the broken look on Lance’s face. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t take away the one person Lance loves, the one person he risked his life for and waited so long to be with, even if it meant losing him for good. Keith slowly turned back to meet Allura’s nervous smile. 

“I can’t do this...I’m sorry,” Keith whispered.

Allura seemed to let out a relieved breath she’d been holding from the beginning, but that’s all Keith had managed to hear before the crowd erupted, diplomats shouting questions and Shiro lightly grabbing his arm, but it was all incoherent static. Too much was happening at once and all Keith could do was get away from it all, get away from the altar and the guests, away from Shiro and the questions, away from all the heartbreak he’d endured and inflicted ever since he agreed to this diplomatic union. Lance would be there for Allura. Lance always knows what to do in these situations. Lance-

“Keith! Wait!”

That voice broke through, that same voice that always manages to ground him and calm him once he’s driven himself into the void. Air began to return to his lungs and the parking lot he was now standing in started to become clear, but the image was unstable. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself, becoming acutely aware that he was trembling. 

“Keith...What happened? What’s wrong?” Lance asked, his voice laced with concern.

“I couldn’t marry her. I c-couldn’t do that to you Lance…”

Silence engulfed both of them, and Keith was afraid that he was starting to have another panic attack until Lance’s face flooded his vision. He’d moved in front of Keith, so close that Keith thought he’d drag Lance down the hole with him. 

“What do you mean?” he questioned.

“What do you mean what do I mean? I saw how upset you were, how broken, I know you must really love her…”

Keith had almost died a dozen times during the war, and each time he was absolutely terrified, but right then, staring into Lance’s eyes, he decided he’d be content drowning in them. His trembling ceased as Lance’s gentle grasp steadied him, brushing Keith’s scar against his fingertips. 

“Keith...I wasn’t crying because you were marrying Allura. I was crying because she was marrying you.”


End file.
